Meeting your love, but not Your Kind (vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Mouse and Naga AU. Mouse!America meets someone in England's forset that he shouldn't have or he should have, who or what is he? Naga!EnglandxMouse!America


Meeting your Love, but Not your Kind (Vore)

Mouse!AmericaxNaga!England

Art Trade: ~RizafromKeron

Alfred is his name, but is also a mouse, only has ears and a tail of one, but he is human. He also doesn't have any clothes for him, because when ever he tried to go into town to get some, people just freak out of how he looks. So Alfred decides to live in one of the forest of England for a safe place to live and a safe place to be or so he thought.

Alfred was scouting around his new home, as if it was his home, he knew what berries and fruits to eat in the forest, as he ate he could have sworn he heard something, so he stood tall, looking around in seeing if anyone was there, but he didn't se anyone, but just to be sure he ran as fast on all fours, as he ran he didn't notice that someone with messy blond hair, green eye color, caterpillar eyebrows, half human body, and half snake of his lower torso of the color of a Green Tree Boa, his name is Arthur; he saw Alfred for the first time in his territory, and now that he got a good look at him, he decides to follow him so he takes a different path in cutting him off.

Alfred continued to run as fast as he could, he notice that no one is following so he decides to sit down on the log that was in front of to catch his breath, even though he works out a lot, he was still worn out. As Alfred was sitting on the log, he heard something hissing and laughter, Alfred got up as he was about to run, but then something trips him. He landed on something rough, smooth, and scaly; Alfred did not want to stick around in who or what this thing was. Alfred was about to get up when he felt movement underneath him and the scaly thing he was on started to move upwards. Alfred definitely did not like of what was going to happen and when it stopped moving upwards he came face to face with one of his preys a snake…no a Naga.

Arthur just laughed and puts his fingers under the Alfred's chin then said, "Well, well, what do we have here, a little mouse, I'm Arthur, what's yours" "I'm-I'm A-Alfred, y-your not going to-" Alfred was cut off when Arthur's tail wraps around him, then Arthur unhinges his jaw, lowers himself on top of Alfred then, clamps his jaw around as Alfred tries to struggle out of his coils. Alfred was now officially grossed out as he went further to the back of his throat. When he got to his throat it was pretty tight as he down further and further.

Arthur continued to shove him down his throat; Arthur couldn't help but moan at his movement. Alfred continued to go down his throat, and then he felt an opening of Arthur's stomach. Alfred was able to breathe a lot better in here then the throat. Alfred started to curl up into a ball as he enter his stomach as Arthur continued to swallow him whole, but for Alfred he was digested for sure. Arthur swallowed the last bit of his feet, he sigh in relief, patted his stomach, and began to slither away with his meal inside of him.

~Time Skip snake style 'hisss'~

Arthur slithered into his home with Alfred still inside of him, still listening to him cry and whimper he thought it cute even though, "Ah, Alfred you know you have to say I win this game, love." Arthur said as he patted his stomach awaiting for Alfred to reply,"I-I know, babe it's just I don't want to leave can I stay in here just for the night." Alfred said between sobs, so you see they are actually lovers, so Arthur replies at first chuckle then said, 'Of course, love." "Good because it makes me feel a lot closer in hearing your voice, breathing, and heart beat, but I'm going to get digested am I, babe." Alfred said a little nervous towards the end then Arthur in shock, "Oh goodness, no, that's only in the second stomach your only in my first one." Alfred let a sigh of relief at the moment, then Arthur said, "Let's get some rest, love, well good night, Alfred, love." "Yeah good idea, good night Arthur, babe, love you too." And with that said Arthur and Alfred went into a a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
